Ami pour la vie même au dela de la mort
by Sev Snape
Summary: OS en 3 part.pas de slash.un ami est dcd et je lui rend hommage. Mêm sil ne peu pas le lire, il le sait. c mon vécu du jour ou g appri sa mort à son envol ...
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas n'est pas une romance Harry/Draco. Ce qui suit est une histoire vraie arrangée pour les personnages et pour les cours. J'ai appris ce qui suit à ce jour c'est à dire le 18/11.

Je dédie cet fic à mon ami perdu : Benjamin ( Reviens parmi nous je t'en supplie !) Je sais que tu n'aimais pas particulièrement ce chant mais Miserere exprime tout. Ainsi qu'un autre chant Nigra Sum parlant de la vierge, là où tu es peut être...

* * *

Cela fait environ 8 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, qu'un ne s'est pas parlé. Notre septième année est bien fini et je te voyais en coup de vent le jeudi soir après les cours que me donne Severus pour mon rôle d'espion. Tu le voyais après pour les forces occultes.

Aujourd'hui je viens d'apprendre que tu n'es peut-être plus de ce monde. Pourquoi cela t'es-t-il arrivé ? Pourquoi à toi, celui qui m'a fait découvrir une autre personne...

Je me rappelle très bien comment nous avons fait connaissance...

Avril 2004

Nous sommes enfin le vendredi soir, jour du début de notre repos, et Dumbledore se lève de son siège pour faire taire les 4 maisons. Il a toujours de vieilles idées qui passe à travers sa tête.. Enfin je l'écoute quand même.

Chers élèves, je m'adresse surtout aux élèves de septième. Pendant 2 semaines vous partirez en Savoie, Sud Est de la France pour vous montrer une autre forme de relaxation. Vous serez accompagné du professeur Rogue et du professeur Anita. Il faut bien que votre prof vienne avec vous pour vos cours ! rigola le vieux.

Cool nous partons France et je suis pressé d'y être. Je te regarde et je vois tu parles avec tes amis et je vois que toi aussi apparemment.

Ça y est nous sommes en France. Je suis le seul Serpentard et tes amis et toi voyez que je suis seul et m'accueillez dans votre 'club'. Je m'y sens bien dès le début. Tes blagues me font rire, et j'ai découvert un autre en moi. Je m'étais trompé sur moi, et j'ai découvert comment bavarder avec des Gryffondor !

Les cours de relaxation se passaient dans une salle de classe et quand Rogue nous a dit qu'il nous dirigerait pour que nous chantions, j'ai éclater de rire ! Rogue chef de chœur on aura tout vu ! Et pourtant...

Pourtant rien que le fait de chanter me fit beaucoup de bien. Cette plénitude qui relaxe tout ton corps... Nous chantions Agnus Dei, Gloria, Miserere, Cantique de Jean Racine.... Des chants lyriques mais tellement forts dans l'esprit. Je crois en Dieu, et je peux te dire que j'espère qu'il nous entend car j'y mets toute ma volonté.

Ces chants nous ont rapprochés, pas beaucoup, juste pour qu'on devienne ami. Peut être était-ce ainsi que c'était écrit. Que l'on devienne ami ? On ne saura jamais mais Lui le sait. Et tu le seras avant moi. Si tu ne te réveilles pas.

* * *

J'ai appris par Hermione que tu avais été victime d'un accident de la route. Une grand-mère t'aurait écrasé alors qu'elle doublait une autre voiture arrêtée. La route où tu te trouvais était pourtant large et on y voyait claire. Mais il faisait noir. La grand-mère t'as percuté de plein fouet te faisait volé sur la route.

Elle a fuit sous le choc et apparemment elle est convoquée au tribunal. Sa voiture a tout pris, alors qu'elle t'a peut-être pris la vie.

J'ai revu Severus et nous avons chanté pour nous relaxer de cette annonce qui brutal soit elle mais on m'a annoncé ta mort. Tu as été ramené chez Sirius pour que tu 'meures' chez toi, tranquillement.

Ton coma était si profond que les médecins ne pouvaient pas donner un diagnostique et ont préféré te laisser mourir en paix. On m'a dit que plus rien ne réagissait dans ton corps. Sauf ton cœur.

Je ne reverrais peut-être plus tes yeux 'bleus' qui était si envoûtant, si rieurs ! Mais bon la vie doit continuer son cours. Des milliers de gens meurent chaque jour, laissant derrière eux des âmes en peine.

Tu nous as peut-être quitté aujourd'hui. Peut-être que tu es déjà dans le pays appelé si communément Paradis, mais sache que tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs. En tout cas je te promets de ne pas t'oublier, toi ( mon ami ) Harry Potter.

j'espère que cela vous a plus. Je sais que c'est triste mais je veux faire passer ma peine par une écriture pour que cela reste.

Toi, Benjamin, mon Harry Potter aux yeux bleux, tu me manqueras ....

Sev Snape.


	2. chapter two

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas n'est pas une romance Harry/Draco. Ce qui suit est une histoire vraie arrangée pour les personnages et pour les cours. J'ai appris ce qui suit à ce jour c'est à dire le 18/11.

Je dédie cet fic à mon ami perdu : Benjamin ( Reviens parmi nous je t'en supplie !) Je sais que tu n'aimais pas particulièrement ce chant mais Miserere exprime tout. Ainsi qu'un autre chant Nigra Sum parlant de la vierge, là où tu es peut être avec elle ...

* * *

Mon père qui a été réhabilité est venu me chercher, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui raconter ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Et j'ai pleuré. Oui moi le grand Drago Malfoy a pleuré. Il ne m'a pas sermonné mais m'a expliqué les choses de la vie, que c'était peut-être ton heure. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé sur le chemin qui me ramenait au Manoir mais mes pleurs étaient silencieux. Je revoyais toutes les scènes en ta compagnie et à chaque souvenir un flot de larmes me traverse.

Arrivé au Manoir, je suis monté dans ma chambre et j'ai encore chialé. Dans le noir n'assumant pas ta disparition. J'entends mon père mettre au courant ma mère. Et je pleure encore ... Je me lève et descends à la salle d'eau, essayant d'effacer mon acte. Mes yeux sont gonflés, rouges et me piquent. J'ai mal partout mais mon cœur saigne, dans se s conditions.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, laissant mes yeux balayés le parterre. Je n'ose pas regarder mes parents de peur de repartir, et les discussions prennent. Et là les larmes reviennent. Ma mère vient de me demander comment s'appelait mon ami. Je lui ai répondu la gorge serrée et prit un mouchoir. Les questions ont commencé avec la cause de ton coma, puis comment je t'ai connu. Que des souvenirs ...

Je me suis empressé de remonter dans la chambre pour écrire mon désarroi face à ta chute. Je me coucha bien tard cette nuit-là et le lendemain fut assez dur ... Je suis allé au théâtre pour essayer de me changer les esprits mais à chaque fois des images revenaient dans mon esprit. J'étais triste, mélancolique...

Je rentre au Manoir et j'apprends que Hermione veut que je la rappelle. Je l'ai au téléphone et je sens la fatigue et la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle m'annonce que Rogue nous réunis tous, lundi à ta mémoire. Une dernière fois pour toi.

Tu ne vivais que par une aide médicale ...

Tu es mort. Les mots sont durs à prononcer mais soulagent. Oui car si tu t'étais réveillé quelles auraient été les séquelles de ton accident ? Je vais dire à ma mère que ta cérémonie sera dans 3 jours et je tombe des nues dans les bras réconfortant de ma mère. Elle me réconforte et me couche.

Aujourd'hui j'écris pour marquer mes sentiments à ton égard. J'ai réussi à avoir le journal qui annonce ton accident

_«_ _Mercredi, à 18h19, un accident a fait un blessé très grave. Les faits se sont produits à la hauteur du 134, rue Lareveillère à Angers. Une Peugeot 407 a déboîté pour doubler une voiture stationnée devant elle et dont les warning étaient clignotants._

_En doublant, la Peugeot s'est trouvé sur la file gauche et a heurté de plein fouet un cyclomotoriste, venant en sens inverse. Celui-ci, Harry Potter, âgé de 18 ans, domicilié à Angers a été transporté par les sapeurs-pompiers d'Angers dans un état très grave. »_

Voilà ce qu'ils ont mis. J'ai lu aussi l'avis de décès et je me prépare pour la cérémonie. Je m'en fiche si je pleure et tanpis pour les Malfoy. Tu étais mon ami et tu le resteras.

Ami dans pour la vie... même au delà de la vie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Sev Snape

RAR

**Lapieuvredudesert :** Je pensais faire un os mais qd j'ai su sa fin je n'ai pas pu. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu. Ça m'a fait tres plaisir.

**Paradise Nigthwitch :** J'espère que ton Benjamin n'est pas le même que le mien. En tout vas si tu veu voir si c'est le même tu peu me mailer. Ta review ma fait vraiment plaisir, et je peux comprendre un peu mieux les gens qui nous disent cela. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était saigné à blanc ... En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ... ce fut une grande joie .

**Zoomalfoy :** Merci bcp. Ton amie a eu bcp de chance de s'en sortir. Mon ami ne respirait que sous respiratoire artificiel ! J'ai encore du mal a l'accepter mais bon c'est la vie ... il se trouve dans un monde meilleur. Merci d'avoir lu

**Nardy :** Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le tps de metre un commentaire mais je te remercie de m'avoir parlé sur msn. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante et merci de m'avoir fait partagé ta peine. Merci bcp ... de mavoir lu

**Vif d'Or** : Merci bcp. J'ai du te refaire penser à elle et a tes souvenirs. Peut être que cela t'as fait sourire et pleurer. Malheur ? Bonheur ? Les deux surement mais bon ... Merci de m'avoir lu ...


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas n'est pas une romance Harry/Draco. Ce qui suit est une histoire vraie arrangée pour les personnages et pour les cours. J'ai appris ce qui suit à ce jour c'est à dire le 18/11.

Je dédie cet fic à mon ami perdu : Benjamin (Reviens parmi nous je t'en supplie !) Je sais que tu n'aimais pas particulièrement ce chant mais Miserere exprime tout. Ainsi qu'un autre chant Nigra Sum parlant de la vierge, là où tu es peut être avec elle …

* * *

Dernière fois que je peux parler de toi comme vivant. Ton âme est peut-être déjà là-haut mais ton corps est toujours parmi nous, plus pour beaucoup de temps, malheureusement.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ton envol. Je suis passé au ministère avant de rejoindre Rogue et le groupe. Sirius nous a demandé de bien vouloir chanter, une dernière fois pour toi. Bien sur nous avons accepté. La répétition a du duré 1h30, et à la fin, Dumbledore nous a baissé le moral. Il nous a dit comment se déroulait le début de la cérémonie ; qu'il fallait mettre une rose sur ton cercueil pour célébrer la cérémonie des fleurs.

C'est à ce moment là que tout le monde a prit conscience de ta disparition, Ron le premier. Il faut dire que c'est assez dur d'imaginer un cercueil devant nous où se trouve une personne qu'on aime.

Après le repas, nous sommes allez dans la Grande Salle. Elle ressemblait à une cathédrale tellement le lieu paraissait religieux. Je ne te cacherai pas que je crois en Dieu. Le chœur a pris possession des aubes, et ceux qui font parti des voix graves, mettent l'habit noir. Tu faisais parti de cela, les blacks !

Nous avons attendu environ trois quarts d'heure et ton cercueil est arrivé. J'ai essayé, Harry. Pour toi. J'ai essayé de les retenir. Severus nous l'a dit. Il vaut mieux le regarder, ça sera plus facile ! Mais c'est si dur ! Pardonnes-moi Harry, je ne fais que montrer mes sentiments en public. Laisse moi pleurer de tristesse pour toi. Car tu nous manques Harry. Oui, tu nous manques.

Ils ont mis ton portrait sur le plateau de bois et de là où j'étais je ne le voyais pas, mais il ne me servi à rien car je revoyais le film, notre film de nos années passées. Ton sourire, ta bonne humeur, tes blagues, tes bêtises… Tellement de choses qui maintenant passent comme du 'profitage' de ta vie !

Le prête parle et n'arrête pas de dire ton nom. Et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Puis le premier chant. Le plus difficile pour tous. Apres les larmes il faut laisser nos voix traverser le bois verni. Mais les voix ressemblent plus à des murmures qu'à des paroles. Mais Severus ne nous lance pas son regard qui tue (remarque vu les circonstances… il a même fait tombé son pupitre … il y a des cas …)

Puis les Black viennent déposer une lumière rouge derrière toi, pour toi. Car tu apportais toujours quelque chose avec toi. Puis le reste du groupe est venu déposer sur toi, une rose. Blanche. Et les pleurs sont revenus. Touchant les plus intimes et même moi j'ai pleuré. Retenant mes sanglots, pour toi. Même si c'était le jour de ton enterrement il fallait aussi célébrer ta venu au monde dans ta deuxième vie.

Lorsque ta famille a parlé, j'ai appris que tu jouais du violon. Je ne savais pas ; pas eu l'occasion de parler de musique pourtant, cela nous avait un peu rapproché. Et autre chose. Que tu as fait part de ton choix, le choix de recevoir le baptême et l'accident.

Tes proches ont accepté et t'ont fait baptiser sur ton lit d'hôpital. Je ne savais même pas que tu n'étais pas 'croyant' et à vrai dire je m'en fichais car ce qui importe c'est l'amitié et pas les croyances.

Beaucoup de jeunes t'ont pleuré car tu étais vraiment sympa ! Je pense à l'alto avec qui tu t'étais rapproché. Elle n'arrêtait de te pleurer et je n'avais qu'une envie, la consoler, lui dire que tu « étais mieux dans ton monde qu'ici. » Mais les mots et les gestes se bloquent car on perd ses moyens face aux autres.

La journée est finie, ainsi que cette complainte d'un ami. Tu as été incinéré comme tu l'avais demandé et tu deviendras sûrement motard de la Gendarmerie du Saint Père !

Je te mets encore la lecture qu'a faite Albus pour ton départ. Il a parlé en ton nom. Merci d'avoir été mon ami.

Pour lire ce passage vous pouvez écoutez les choristes BO ''vois sur ton chemin''

L'amour ne disparaît jamais

La mort n'est rien …

Je suis simplement passé dans la pièce d'à côté …

Je suis moi … vous êtes vous …

Ce que j'ai été pour vous, je le suis toujours.

Donnez-moi le nom que vous m'avez toujours donné.

Parlez de moi comme vous l'avez toujours fait …

N'employez pas un ton différent,

Ne prenez pas un air solennel ou triste.

Continuez à rire de ce qui nous faisait rire ensemble.

Priez, souriez, pensez à moi, priez pour moi

Que mon nom soit prononcé à la maison

Comme il l'a toujours été,

Sans emphase d'aucune sorte,

Sans trace d'ombre …

La vie signifie tout ce qu'elle a toujours été,

Le fil n'est pas coupé …

Pourquoi serai-je hors de vos pensées,

Simplement parce que je suis hors de vue ?

Je ne suis pas loin …

Juste de l'autre côté du chemin …

Vous voyez tout va bien …

Maintenant Benjamin est au ciel et il veille sur chacun d'entre nous. Même si vous ne le connaissez pas, ayez une pensée même petite pour lui … Merci.

Sev Snape.

RAR

Paradise Firewich : L'as tu eu au téléphone ??? J'espère que ce n'était pas lui. Je ne te l'espère pas. En tout cas si c'est lui… Vraiment désolé de te l'avoir appris comme ça.

Lapieuvredudesert : Merci pour tes souhaits. Et le moment pas très gai du tout vient de passer comme tu as pu le remarquer. En tout cas merci bcp

Nardy: merci pour ton soutien et merci ppour la correction, même si je ne te l'avais pas demandé c'est gentil! J'espère que cele n'as pa été trop dur...

Aokinoka:Je ne sais pas si tu vas mettre une review mais merci qd même d'être là ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir! merci...l


End file.
